Opposites Attract
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan goes online to find a person he's compatible with, someone who will be his, and ends up being paired with someone who is pretty much the exact opposite of himself. In fact, this person is an exact image of a person he would easily say he hates. Logan tells himself that the computer just made a mistake, but did it really?
1. Chapter 1

_Opposites Attract - James/Logan - Rated T - Slight language, annoying James.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey, hey, hey! What's up my peeps? Okay so, I wrote this. Yep. I did. And I know I shouldn't have, because I have a lot of other stories going on. But I couldn't resist. I read this story in my English book about a really smart computer and this idea hit me. Yep, I got this idea from a school book -does dance-. Okay, yeah, um, I hope you guys like it :)_

_Updates soon on 'Expect The Unexpected', this story as well, 'No Need To Be Afraid', and I may very possibly write a prequel, or a chaptered story based around my one shot, 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. So leave more reviews on those stories, please! :D_

_Really quick here. I want to say that it would make me happy if whoever read this and liked it left a review. And not just with this story, with all my others. For instance, 'Won't Bite Unless You Want Me To' has five reviews, and twenty favorites. I love the favorites, but I really would appreciate your comments as well. It makes me feel like a did a good job. And well, yeah. I know I'm being whiny, and I shouldn't be, but I really love seeing what you all have to say, and I love your comments, praises, and critique as well. They all motivate me to update and do better. So I really appreciate everything, but I'd love a lot of review on this chapter, so I know you guys liked it, and why you guys did. Anyways, now that my ramblings are out of the way, read on! And enjoy the story!_

* * *

Logan sat at the computer before him, staring at the screen. It had only a sentence on it, followed by a box to write your answer. He read the sentence over and over again, still not sure he wanted to do this.

"Describe yourself in the box below," He mumbled, taking a breath. It's not like this was going to work anyways. He shrugged, and began typing. "Smart, shy, short, um… not good under pressure, uh, I guess you could say I'm sweet…" He thought for a moment. "Caring, definitely. Down-to-Earth, but serious…" He tilted his head to the side. "I think that's about it," He said, pressing enter. He read the next sentence.

"Describe what you're looking for in a significant other," He thought for a moment. "Definitely caring, not self centered, kind," He began, then smirked slightly. "Attractive, nice hair, shorter-" He only said this so he could feel taller than he was. "And well… I think I'm good. Oh, and a guy," He said, pressing enter. "We will send you an email with the details to who you're being paired with tomorrow, and you will be meeting this mystery person precisely at eight tomorrow evening," He read, then smiled, getting up. "Sounds good to me, " He muttered, before he shut down his laptop and walked to his bedroom, ready to head to bed.

Now, as Logan Mitchell slept, the computer went through every single person in the world. It came to a total of approximately 7,031,379,409 people. First, it eliminated all woman, and straight men, leaving the total people at 4,876,394 men. It erased the database of all people who couldn't fluently speak English, leaving the total now at 625,918. It then erased a lot more, until it was only down to one person. One person who was Logan's perfect guy.

* * *

Logan woke the next morning, butterflies in his stomach. After going to the bathroom and getting ready for the new day, he ran to his computer, turning it on and checking his email. He noticed there was an email from the program he'd used last night, and he smiled, opening it and reading.

_Hi, we've gone through every person in the world, finally coming down to one person who is an ideal match for you. He is twenty one years old, and lives in the state of Minnesota. He is from a town called Duluth, and he has actually entered the "contest" as well. He expects to meet you Chester Creek café, at 8:30. He goes by the name, James Isaac Diamond._

Logan blinked. _Nice name. _He thought to himself. He figured it worked perfectly with his work schedule, seeing as though he got off at 7 o' clock. He smiled, clearly happy and excited to meet his ideal match.

* * *

Soon enough, it was going on 8 o' clock, and Logan was heading out to his car, ready to drive to the town of Duluth, seeing as though it was about half an hour away from his house. He wore a red v-neck, along with some black skinny jeans and his black and white converse. It was simple, which he thought was perfect. He hopped into his car, buckling up and then started the vehicle. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. The computer actually found his match, someone who was almost exactly alike himself, someone who would be his perfect guy. Or at least that's what Logan thought.

At 8:33 Logan arrived at the café, parking his car, and hopping out. He smoothed his pants out, taking a deep breath, before he walked into the café. He looked around, not that many people there. _Wait_, _how was he going to find this James guy? _He blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked around, thinking he definitely should have planned this out more. As he was looking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, seeing a really tall guy, with chestnut brown hair, and hazel green eyes. He couldn't lie when he said this guy was attractive.

"May I help you?" Logan asked, and the man nodded his head, smiling. _Damn, that smile could kill someone. _

"Yes, you may," He replied. "I'm James Diamond, and I'm assuming your, um… Logan Mitchell?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi," Logan said, offering a smile of his own. Other than the fact that this guy was _really freaking tall, _he definitely was attractive.

"Hi there," James replied, chuckling. "You wanna sit? And get to know, _the _James Diamond?" He asked, moving his hands in front of his face and doing something that looked like jazz hands or something. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, but slowly nodded his head. James gave a bright smile before he walked ahead of Logan and found a table to sit in. Logan followed suit, thinking for a moment. _He's attractive, has nice hair, though he's tall. Hm, well I guess that's okay._

Logan sat down in a booth, across from James.

"So you're hot," James stated, and Logan blushed, blinking as well.

"I-Um, thank you… you are too," He said, and James smirked.

"I know," The taller boy answered, and Logan raised an eyebrow this time. _He seems self centered, _He thought to himself, blinking again. "So, tell me about yourself, Logan," James suddenly said.

"Um, well, I'm uh, I'm kind of laid back, and more less on the serious side. I like to read, and I really want to be a doctor in a few years. Um…" Logan thought for a moment.

"You sound boring," James said, tilting his head to the side. Logan pouted. "But I think it's cute," The other boy said, and now Logan was blushing. "Now let's talk about me," He stated, nodding his head. Logan blinked, though he nodded as well. "Well, obviously, I'm hot," He said, and Logan forced himself not to roll his eyes. "My body's nice," He added. "And you just may be privileged enough to see it," He stated, and Logan was wondering _why the hell _the computer picked him as his "perfect match". He was nothing like himself. At all. "I sing, very well I might add. And I'm thinking about being an actor. I'm attractive enough. So I know that I can just about woo anyone and get my way," He stated, and Logan raised an eyebrow. _He's not going to stop. He obviously loves talking about himself. _"And my hair. My hair is the third best part about me. It just adds on to my sexiness."

"Yeah, um, that's true," Logan aided, and James smiled.

"Oh, and my smile. That's what gets all the girls. And guys," He added, winking at Logan, and making him blush. James just smiled again. "That's about it. I'm just, really sexy," He said, nodding his head in confirmation with himself. Logan bit his lip, biting back an insult, because really. This guy thought _way _too highly of himself, and it was irritating in Logan's eyes. "My name's nice too. Yours is kinda weird. I mean, what kind of mom name's their son Logan Hortense Mitchell?"

"My mom named me after her dad, who died of cancer," Logan said, a little more than irritated.

"Still had a horrible name," James mumbled, shrugging.

"Well, actually my name is Hortense Logan Mitchell, but I switched it around. Thought it sounded better," He stated.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to date you if you went by Hortense. That would be bad for my image," He said, shaking his head.

"Okay, so I think I should go. I have work tomorrow," Logan said, standing.

"Where do you work?"

"At the hospital in Saint Paul. I'm an intern, and I'm slowly working my way up to being a doctor," He explained. "Anyways. It was uh, nice… um, talking to you," He said, and James nodded.

"I know, you should be honored," He said, and Logan really decided he _did not_ like this guy.

"Bye," Logan said, waving, and then exiting the café.

"Wait, Logan," He heard a voice say behind him.

"I need your phone number," James said, Logan turning around. He didn't want to seem rude, so he let out a quiet sigh in defeat, mouthing out his number as James wrote it in his phone. James sent a text then, so Logan could have his number as well. _Not like I'll use it, _He thought to himself. He then said goodbye officially, before walking to his car, and getting in. He drove away, heading back home.

* * *

As he lay in bed last night, Logan wondered why the computer set that up. They spent 99% of the time talking about James, and, though he was nice to look at, he was annoying. He just went on and on about himself, and Logan did _not _want that. Nope. He sighed, wishing that had gone better. He'd just have to face being forever alone.

* * *

_Okay so this is just the beginning And well, poor Logie bear. James is a James though, so ya know -shrugs-. Okay, but serious time. If you'd all like me to update this or ANY of my stories frequently, you really should drop a review. I know I've said this already, but they motivate me, make me believe that my story has potential. And I would appreciate if those who favorited, also left a review. It doesn't matter how long, but it would really be nice if you did. Thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _ Hey guys, so idk, but it feels like it's been forever since I've updated something. I dunno, I figured I should at least get one update in before the month ends. So honestly, I didn't know this was going to be that long, but it is and I was really shocked. And like, I tried so hard, telling Jagan they couldn't do anything at all that involved an intamacy, but nope. They had to have it their way, and they wouldn't stop nagging me until I allowed it._

_So here's the new chapter of Opposites Attract. I will try to update soon on everything else, but it's hard because of school, my chores, and just my life in general. Thanks for waiting though, and I hope you're all still with me in this (:_

* * *

Logan had gone into work early, deciding that work would be the only thing to get his mind off of the previous night. He'd then realized he'd forgot to check the text from James and save his number. If in he didn't care, he did. It was confusing. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he waited to clock in, and opened the text. He rolled his eyes. _Hey there, sexy. It's James ;), _It read. And it made Logan want to smack this guy. Seriously, he'd never met a more self centered person in his entire life, and he'd met plenty of those. He sighed, saving the number quickly, and shoving his phone back into his pocket. Only to have it buzz. He sighed again, pulling it out and opening the text.

_Hey, Lo'. What are you doing right now? ;) _

Logan shook his head, not really knowing why the hell he was replying to this loser. But he was.

_I'm at work. I can't talk right now._

_Oh, doing some sexy doctor stuff?_

_I'm an intern. Anyways, goodbye James. _

The phone buzzed again, but Logan didn't answer it, he just walked up to the clock, and slid his card through the slot on it, clocking in for the day ahead of him.

* * *

It was about maybe three hours before Logan was off work, and he was walking through the hallways when a doctor walked up to him.

"Mr. Mitchell, you're needed in room 105," He stated, before walking away. Logan raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, and turned around, heading to the room. He walked to the door, knocking once, before opening it.

"I was told I'd… James?" He asked, seeing James lying on the hospital bed, lollipop in mouth. He sat up when he heard Logan, pulling the candy out of his mouth.

"Hey there, Lo'," He said, and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um, is there a legitament reason as to why you're here?"

"Yes," James said, though he said nothing else.

"Would you like to tell me the reason?"

"I need a physical," James simply replied, with shrugging. Logan's eyes widened slightly, shocked that the boy on the bed came and requested him just for a physical.

"You need to go to just the doctor's office. Not a hospital, James," Logan stated, shaking his head slightly.

"But I don't trust doctors."

"Uh, you obviously trust me."

"Yeah, but Logie bear, you're an intern," James pulled the same thing Logan had early, and Logan glared at him. "Can you just give me one? I want to make sure I'm not slowly dying," He stated, and Logan sighed.

"Fine," He mumbled, setting his clipboard down. He stared at James for a long moment. "I need your weight and height," He said, and after James told these things to him, Logan nodded, turning around and bending over the counter he'd set his clipboard on, jotting these things down.

"Nice ass," James complimented, and Logan stood up straight, spinning around, and glaring at James. "What? I'm just saying," He said, shrugging. Logan glared at him a moment longer, then rolled his eyes, turning back around, and bending once more, to finish up his notes. "I'd fuck that ass," James said after a moment, and Logan blushed a bright red, but bit his lips. "Just looks like it needs that. As do you, doc," He said.

"Just go sit over there," Logan said, slightly annoyed. James did as he was told, walking away to the seat the intern pointed out. Logan walked over, rolling up James's sleeve slightly, and then putting a Velcro strip around his arm, taking notice in the other boy's defined muscles. He blinked, clearing those thoughts out of his mind, and then turned, grabbing a little ball, that would help blow air into the strip. He squished it until the Velcro strap was puffed up, then looked at the meter on the wall. "Blood pressure is good," Logan mumbled to himself, unwrapping James's arm.

"I do work out, doc," James stated, smirking.

"That's good, you wouldn't be nearly as attractive if you didn't," Logan slipped, blushing right after he said that. But before James could say anything, he spoke again. "Back on the bed," He instructed, and James's smirk widened, though he did as he was told.

Logan grabbed his otoscope, and began fixing it a bit, then walked to James, resting his hand on the side of James's face, and pushing it to the side.

"Forceful," James murmured, the side of his face squished. Logan just shrugged, looking into James's ear.

"Ears are clean," Logan stated, then moved his hand, rubbing his fingers together in front of the taller boy's ear. "You can hear that fine?"

"Yeah," James replied. "You know, I think the whole doctor thing is sexy," He stated.

"Interesting," Came Logan's cold reply. He didn't like this guy. He just had to ignore how attractive he was, and keep reminding himself that. He moved the light so that he could look into James's eyes.

"That hurts," James siad.

"No it doesn't, these aren't high powered. You're fine," Logan replied, looking at James's eyes again. He silently cursed himself for loving hazel eyes. He bit his lip, then put the tool down. "Follow my finger," He instructed, beginning to move his finger in front of James's face. "Good," He said, bringing his hand up to cup the side of James's face. He used his free hand to pull the bottom eyelids down, checking the conjunctives. He deemed them fine, letting go of James's face completely.

After checking around James's face and neck, he wrapped his hand around the back of the taller boy's neck. "Swallow," He instructed, James's doing as he was told.

"You know, I could swallow something else," James supplied, then coughed, feeling Logan squeeze down hard on his neck. "Logan," He whined, and Logan shrugged.

"Part of a reflex test," He lied, smiling. He then reached down to James's hand, gripping his wrist to feel his pulse. He then slid his hand down, holding James's hand to feel the warmth.

"How is this part of the exam?" James asked, and Logan shrugged.

"It just is," He simply replied, not wanting to explain it to James. He then looked down at their hands, wishing that he had someone to hold hands with. He sighed, letting go of James's hands. "I need you to take your shirt off," Logan stated, and James did as he was told, smirking.

"Why? Are we gonna fuck?" He asked, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't need sex, James," Logan begged to differ. "Now take your shirt off," He added, voice firm.

"Sounds like you want it," James sang, beginning to take his shirt off. "Is this good?" He asked, setting it to the side. Logan just nodded his head.

"For now," He supplied, grabbing his stethoscope. "Turn around," He said, and James blinked.

"Whoa there doc, I'm not getting anything up my ass. You're-" Logan cut him off, blushing again.

"I'm not fucking you, and you aren't fucking me James. I'm trying to do my job, now turn around and sit straight," He ordered, James blinking but doing as he was told. Logan walked up right behind him, and put the ear pieces in his ears. "Take deep breaths every time I place this on your back," He instructed, before placing it down. James tensed.

"Cold," He whined, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and breathe," He mumbled, James pouting but doing as he was told. After Logan decided his lungs sounded healthy. "Lay down," He ordered, and James smirked again, doing this.

"Are you gonna ride me? That's hot," James said and Logan shook his head, glaring at James.

"No, I'm not," He mumbled, setting the stethoscope on James's abdomen, trying not to droll over how defined it was. He glanced downwards, seeing that the other boy had a v line as well. _Of course_, He thought to himself, and for a split second, he wanted the taller boy, but that though vanished quickly. He began feeling around right above James's pant line, making sure there were no bumps.

"You know, you should totally like, slip your hand-" Logan cut James off.

"No, shut up," He said, irritated again as he moved his hand away. "You seem healthy," He concluded.

"Aren't you gonna like check down there," James asked, sitting up. Logan couldn't help but smile a smug little grin.

"Because I'm an intern, I'm not permitted to do that," He said, crossing his arms.

"Damn it," James mumbled, reaching for his shirt. Logan looked down at his shirt, then back at James, eyes raking over him.

"But, um," Logan began, not knowing why in the name of God he was doing this. "I can just, look… and see if there are no abnormalities or anything," He suggested, and James smirked.

"Okay," He said, and began working on his pants, tugging them and his boxers down. Logan's gaze moved down, and his eyes widened. "How does it look?" James asked, sounding smug as ever.

"…Huge…" Logan murmured, staring down at it. "Okay um, nothing… nothing's wrong at all, uh… pants can go back up…" He stated.

"Or," James began. "I think you forgot to check all my reflexes…"

"James, I can't-"

"Logan," James argued, giving him a stern look. Logan bit his lip, but sighed in defeat. He walked over, slightly nervous that he'd get in trouble. But that didn't stop him from reaching his hand out, and wrapping it around James's member. "Wait," James hissed, closing his eyes for a moment, and then opening them. "I think I should do this to you," He stated.

"But why-"

"Please," James said, not wanting to be the un-dominant one in this. Logan slumped his shoulders, but sighed, walking to the bed and sitting on it. "Sweet," James said, fixing his pants quickly. He then undid Logan's, freeing the intern's half-hard member. He smirked, wrapping his hand around it, and from there, Logan was a moaning mess.

Logan fell back on the bed, arching his back at James's touch. The taller boy smirked, speeding his hand up slightly now. He twisted his wrist with every upstroke. Logan felt his eyes nearly roll back as he bucked his hips upward. "Oh G-God…James..." He moaned out. James's smirk widened, moving his hand even quicker now as he stopped suddenly, running his thumb over and over the slit. Logan arched his back once more, moaning out loudly as he fisted his hands. James couldn't stop smirking. He then leaned down slightly, experimentally swiping his tongue across the slit as he went back to stroking the full length. At the feeling of James's tongue, Logan's eyes rolled back and he let out an even louder moan this time mixed with a gasp. He didn't expect the tall brunette to do that. "J-James…" He moaned out. James smirked again, flicking his tongue over and over the tip of Logan's member now, speeding up his stroking again. Logan continued moaning out loudly over and over. Thank God the walls were soundproof. "Oh G-God, James, oh J-James, mm oh G-God…"

James glanced up at Logan's face, moaning at just the sight. He then looked back down, taking the tip of the intern's shaft into his mouth, sucking harshly on it as he continued his stroking. Logan arched his back nearly off the bed this time, moaning out even louder than before. "Oh James, oh G-God, J-James... James," James sent quick licks to the tip of Logan's shaft, speeding his hand up even more. Logan could feel his orgasm coming closer with each stroke and flick of James's tongue. "G-God…J-James, I'm s-so close…" He managed to whisper, moaning out loudly once more. James smirked slightly, continuing his actions, now slowly swirling his tongue around the tip of the shorter boy's shaft. Logan arched his back in an almost impossible way, before he quietly cried out the taller boy's name, releasing into his mouth. James swallowed everything Logan had to offer, pulling off of his length with an audible pop.

Logan was panting heavily, eyes closed when he heard James chuckle. He blushed, suddenly sitting up straight.

"This is b-bad," He breathed, beginning to fix his jeans. "I-I shouldn't have done that…"

"Why? It felt good, right?" James asked, innocent as ever.

"W-Well yes, but fraternizing with the patients is n-not good," Logan said, standing. "You're healthy. I-I have to go…" He murmured, and before James could protest, Logan was grabbing his clipboard and walking out the door. He walked down the hall and turned a corner, only to lean against the wall, finally catching his breath. _He needed to avoid James at all costs. _Not only did he dislike the boy, but that boy, who was walking out of the examination room, got into his pants that easily, and could've risked his job.

"Nope, not again…" Logan whispered to himself. "I'm done with you, James."


End file.
